


Sleepless nights

by gonnaslapaboo



Series: Lucio/Evelyn [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Humiliation, ITS ALL FILTH, Magic, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Petplay, SO MANY KINKS MY DUDES, Voyeurism, sub lucio, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaslapaboo/pseuds/gonnaslapaboo
Summary: this was supposed to be a short drabble for the prompt "Muse A gets aroused in the middle of the night and tries to quietly relieve themselves by masturbating, not realizing that Muse B is awake and watching" (from smut-101 on tumblr) but it got... out of hand.Lucio gets fucked good.





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> find me at loafdog.tumblr.com!

There’s hot lips on his pulse, on his jaw, on his  _ everything _ and he can’t tell which are real and which are fabricated anymore, burning sensations amplified by her wonderful,  _ wonderful _ magic. Lucio can’t help but squirm helplessly  _ (helpless! him!) _ against the silk sheets as her touch scorches his skin, a dozen glowing hands leaving red welts across his pale, toned body and holding his hands against the pillows above his head, effortlessly pinning him to the bed, closing around his throat just light of choking him, stroking him at a tortuously slow rhythm and it’s all so much, too much and yet not  _ enough _ . All of his senses are overwhelmed by her and an ecstatic smile dances on his lips while she watches, amused.

“Having fun, dear?” Evelyn teases, knowing fully well he can’t answer even if he wants to. And he does, he wants to scoff and tell her she’s not  _ that _ big of a deal, but even he would not believe himself, so he stays quiet instead of embarrassing himself even further. “I think I’ll join you…” Finally, she climbs on top of him to straddle his waist, the overpowering magic leaving room for her to take its place and suddenly it’s her real hand that’s tightening around his throat.

He struggles to gasp for air against the pressure on his windpipe to soothe the burn on his lungs, he can feel his heartbeat under her delicate fingertips, hear it thrumming in his ears, and it’s all making him so hard he can almost feel his pulse on his cock. Her weight on top of him shifts as she guides him into her already slick entrance and slowly,  _ very _ slowly lowers herself onto his length. Breathy noises drip from her lips, his name among them, and make the unbearable heat in his gut coil impossibly tighter, hips rolling up to meet her halfway.The familiar sweet scent of honey and roses mixed with the filthy smell of sweat and sex fills the air, making Lucio’s head swim, or is it the lack of air? Probably both, and all he can think about is  _ her _ . 

 

Evelyn’s raven hair cascades around him, blocking out the rest of the world, her ethereal figure the only thing in his mind. Delirious whispers of her name leave his lips and he throws his head back against the pillow with a groan when she finally hilts herself, his eyelids fall closed as warmth completely engulfs him and then...everything vanishes, and he wakes up with a gasp.

  
  


After blinking the sleep out of his eyes and staring at the canopy of his bed for a few seconds to slow down his accelerated breath, Lucio finally realizes what just happened. He looks down at himself and lets out a frustrated groan. He woke up from that  _ incredible _ dream before he could finish so now he’ll have to deal with what’s tenting the blankets on his own. He spares a glance at Evelyn, who’s peacefully sleeping next to him, and considers waking her up, but he knows she has to get up early in the morning to work and he’s been trying to be more... ugh,  _ considerate  _ to her, so he dismisses that option with a pouty huff. 

  
  
  


Well, no reason to delay the inevitable, right? He relaxes and pushes the light blanket off himself, sucking in a breath as the cold air hits his heated skin. Closing his eyes, he tries to recall the dream. His own hands trace the paths her magic had taken in it, smiling when he feels the scratches her nails had left on his chest earlier that night and thankful they hadn’t bothered with redressing afterwards. The images from the dream get hazy, but his memories are clear as he recalls the way Evelyn loves to push him to the edge only to deny him over and over until he’s putty in her hands. And he lets her, because Gods, those  _ hands _ .

 

His fingers curl around the base of his erection and his breath hitches when he gives it a temptative stroke, it’s nowhere near how it feels when she does it but it’ll have to suffice. He sets a slow rhythm, guessing if he’s doing this he might as well take his time, and his mind wanders back to Evelyn. Metal fingers press to his lips as he remembers the way hers feel, the glide of her tongue against his, the taste of her when she lets him go down on her. 

 

Lucio vaguely wonders when eating her out became a privilege but quickly dismisses the thought because, fuck, of course it’s a privilege. Being allowed to see her usually proud form writhe beneath him, to hear her gasp and moan out his name loudly, it’s a privilege that only  _ he _ has earned.

 

The more he thinks about Evelyn the faster and more desperate his pumps become, and he has to remind himself to stay quiet as to not wake her up. The heels of his feet dig into the bed when he spreads his legs and rocks his hips up into his fist, his grip tightens around his cock and he bites back a moan at the welcome pressure that sends jolts of pleasure down his spine. He rubs his thumb against the tip, precum slicking his fingers and easing the roughness of his skin. It’s so hard to keep quiet when all he wants is for her to look at him, to touch him, to tell him how utterly wrecked he looks, how  _ filthy _ and disgusting he is acting and to punish him for doing this while she’s right  _ there _ .

 

He can’t help the needy whimper that escapes his lips at the thoughts that flood his mind and he clamps his metal hand over his mouth immediately in an attempt to keep the indecent sounds to a minimum, which is difficult since he’s never been the quiet type. His labored breath comes out through his nose harshly as her voice echoes in his mind.  _ Listen to yourself, can’t even keep quiet, what a disobedient pig _ . Lucio bites back a moan and drags his metal hand down to his neck, the memory of her hand around it still fresh.  _ You don’t even know how to jerk off properly, how useless are you? _ His breath catches in his throat and his fingers keep trailing down his chest, to his navel, his other hand still working on his cock with erratic movements, too lost in pleasure to care. 

 

Behind his closed eyelids, he can almost see the way she looks at him with love hidden behind a wall of disdain, searching his gaze to make sure she doesn’t cross the line, and he wants to tell her to continue to chastise him, to be meaner,  _ rougher _ . But she already knows, she always does.  _ What? do you have something to say? Quit that pathetic whining and spit it out _ . 

 

“Please…” Shit, did he say that out loud? He bites his lip again and this time he can taste blood, the closer he gets to the edge the harder it is to stay in control. It’s never been like this before and he briefly wonders if it’s the thrill of trying to not get caught that’s making this so sinfully good.  _ Begging already? I thought the great Count Lucio was powerful but it turns out you’re just a horny slut asking to be fucked _ . Cold metal fingers finally dip between his thighs and his toes curl in anticipation when he teases himself. There’s no lube but that’s never stopped him before so he slowly presses a digit against the ring of muscle, a shaky sigh leaving his lips when he begins pushing it in with some effort.

 

“ _ Stop. _ ” Lucio almost jumps out of his skin when Evelyn’s  _ actual voice _ reaches his ears and he freezes, eyes open wide in surprise. He hears her sigh and shift, feels her warmth getting closer and finally dares to turn his head to look at her. “Metal fingers with no lube or anything? you’ll hurt yourself, dummy. Ahh, you were doing so well...”

 

“Wh- Ho-how long--...e-enjoying the view?” the stuttered question and his poor attempt at playing it cool puts a smug grin on her lips and he feels his face heating up, cheeks burning up traitorously as they betray how flustered he really is. Lucio tries not to squirm under her intense stare while waiting for an answer, his painfully hard arousal twitching in his now still hand as he’s denied release for the second time that night. 

 

“Oh, yes, you’re quite the sight, darling” she plays along teasingly and presses a kiss to his shoulder before sitting up, letting her gaze roam over his tense body. She had intended to let him do his thing and go back to sleep once he got quiet, but the man had decided to take his sweet time with it and it’s hard to stay unaffected when someone is that... _ enthusiastic _ right next to you, so Evelyn finally decided to reveal herself and now she is going to enjoy him thoroughly. “But please, don’t let me stop you, keep going. Here, I’ll even help.” 

 

With those words, she crawls to the space between Lucio’s legs, takes his golden hand in hers and whispers into it while drawing something with her index finger on the polished palm. The sigil glows for a moment and soon enough, the metal fingers are coated in a viscous concoction. Evelyn sits back with an expectant smile, the hunger in her eyes sending a shiver down his spine. So she wants him to put on a show, huh? She’ll get a show, then. 

 

Pushing any semblance of shame he had left aside, Lucio spreads his legs and smiles down at her as seductively as he can manage, hand resuming stroking his already sensitive cock in slow motions. Since he no longer has to worry about staying quiet, he lets every gasp and moan leave his lips unobstructed, the way they make Evelyn bite her lower lip rubbing his ego and making his heart skip a beat.

 

His thighs twitch when he slides the now slick fingers back over his entrance and he fights to maintain eye contact with Evelyn as he pushes a finger in, the digit sliding in easily thanks to the slick coating his fingers. He lets his mouth hang open and works the finger in and out, in and out, in time with the hand pumping his length, over and over until there’s barely any resistance, then he adds a second. This time he can’t hold her gaze, eyes fluttering shut when he stretches himself, relishing the faint pain and the slight burn of his fingers dragging against his walls. It feels good, no,  _ fantastic _ , but… she’s right there, watching, and he can’t help but crave her touch.

 

A frustrated groan rumbles in his chest and he ups his efforts, adding a third finger and hoping the pleasure will be enough to distract him from the memories of her magic  _ filling _ him to the brim, stretching him just  _ right _ . It’s no use, dull metal fingers can’t compare to that sensation, but he’s not one to admit defeat so easily. Instead, he curls his fingers, searching for that one spot that Evelyn somehow always manages to find. He can feel her eyes on him, watching his every move, every twitch of his muscles, she’s  _ devouring _ every sound he makes, giving him her full, undivided attention .

 

It makes him feel like his blood is on fire.  _ He loves it. _

 

“Y-you just gonna sit there and watch?” he tries to goad her shakily despite the blush covering his face and part of his shoulders to hide how aroused he is feeling by being naked and  _ vulnerable _ under her scrutiny, and Evelyn admires his stubbornness. She decides to reward him for it, just a little, and rests her hands on his knees, mindlessly drawing circles on his skin with her thumbs.

 

“Did you expect me to do something else?” she asks, testing the waters to see what he’s up for. “Maybe I’ll indulge you if you ask nicely…” her hands slide lower down Lucio’s inner thighs, magic sparking to life at the tips of her fingers, leaving tingling warmth on their wake. She can feel his thighs twitch beneath her hands, can hear him choke out a moan at the familiar sensation and the unspoken promises it holds, can see his rhythm falter as he considers her words. 

 

He’s already too far gone to keep up his bratty act at this point, so he gives in. “Please, Evelyn, please,  _ fuck me _ .” Ah, well he’s being so good now Evelyn will  _ have _ to reward him properly. A chuckle makes its way past her lips when recalling the beginnings of their relationship, the times she’d just straight up left his room while they were in the middle of getting  _ intimate _ because he wasn’t being honest about what he wanted, about how he felt… those times seem so far away now. She stands kneeling between his legs and places a hand over her mons, conjuring an elongated shape of pure, fizzling aquamarine energy resembling a phallus. 

 

“Is this what you want?” She asks, moving her hand out of the way once the magic is stabilized. The response she gets is a breathy string of  _ yes, yes, yes, yes, yes  _ and one of his toned legs wrapping around her hips in an attempt to pull her closer. “Filthy, how unbecoming of a Count. But I’ll indulge you for your honesty.” As a reward for his enthusiastic response, she gently nudges his prosthesis away from his entrance, replacing it with the makeshift dildo in one slow, deliberate thrust.

 

Lucio’s eyes roll back into his head once she’s fully sheathed, the magic spreading him open like nothing else can and making him see stars as he holds onto the bed sheets for dear life, back arching off the mattress and toes curling as an itch deep,  _ deep _ inside of him is  _ finally _ scratched. Evelyn stills her hips and lets him adjust for a moment so he can get his bearings together, patiently watching his chest rise and fall rapidly and his length twitch and drip small beads of precum on his stomach. 

 

Gods, he’s such a mess already _. She loves it.  _

 

“Move…!” his voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper, but it’s all Evelyn needs to begin rocking her hips, the burning drag of the magical length drawing the filthiest sounds from Lucio’s lips and he lets them flow out freely and unabashedly, maybe enjoying the sound of his own voice a little more than what’s usually considered normal.

  
  


Evelyn’s hands find purchase on his hips, manhandling him as roughly as her strength allows until she finds a comfortable position to steadily pound into him, a pillow shoved under him to prop his hips up. Soon enough, both of Lucio’s legs are wrapped around her waist tightly, his hips grinding against hers while she watches his muscles contract and relax as he desperately fucks himself on her length. She sends out a wave of magic through the appendage, stimulating the nerves on Lucio’s tight walls and making him keen loudly, abandoned erection twitching and bouncing pitifully against his belly as his entire body shakes and reacts to the magical electricity running through it.

  
  


“Evelyn, Eve, again, more…!” he repeats her name over and over like a prayer and brings his right hand down to palm at his arousal, gold hand still grasping the silk sheets, but Evelyn smacks it away.

 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” she asks coldly, marking her words with an especially rough thrust before ceasing all movement, which makes Lucio open his eyes in alarm. He’d been so close…! When he meets her gaze, she continues, “You woke me up in the middle of the night, knowing I have to be up early… I think punishment is due here.”

 

“E-Eve, darling, dear, y-you know I didn’t-- I didn’t mean to, I swear, please...” he begins frantically begging, too close to his limit to keep any semblance of pride. He can’t take any more edging, being denied release for the third time is almost painful and it loosens up his tongue, pleas for mercy spilling without control while he gyrates his hips, trying to get something,  _ anything _ , the wait killing him. “I’ll be good, I will, please love-!”

 

He’s interrupted by skilled fingers curling around his cock and pulling a whimper from his throat, though he will never admit to that wrecked sound coming from him. Evelyn has decided to take pity on him and Lucio swears he can hear angels sing. Wait, no, that’s his own voice moaning loudly when she resumes thrusting into him, her hand now stroking him in time with each brutal roll of her hips. “You’ll be good, hm? I’ll take you up on that later…” 

 

“Y-yeah, yeah! I’ll be good, I’ll do a-ah-anything, just please,  _ please _ let me cum already” he squirms beneath her, heels digging into Evelyn’s back as he tries to pull her impossibly deeper. She hums in merciful agreement and does that  _ thing _ with her magic again and twists her wrist just  _ right _ and then Lucio is screaming, back arching off the bed as he paints her fist and his stomach with hot, white liquid streaks, head tossed back and eyes shut tightly as he rides off the waves of pleasure of what is the best orgasm he’s had up to this day, weakly thrusting into her fist. Somehow, Evelyn keeps outdoing herself, and he’s immensely grateful for it.

 

“Good boy…” her sweet praise reaches his ears when he slumps back against the bed and he smiles proudly despite his pulse thrumming loudly in his ears and his labored breath.  _ She’s really done a number on him, damn. _ Her movements, now almost painful on his oversensitive length, slow down to a stop and his body shivers and twitches as he slowly comes down from the high of his climax. Evelyn pulls out gently, magic vanishing once it’s no longer needed, leaving no mess behind except for his own seed cooling on his stomach. He vaguely wonders if he could convince her to figure out a way to leave him messy and  _ full _ but saves that thought for later, too spent for any kind of discussion. 

 

“Was that fun, dear?” she asks sweetly, leaning forward from between his legs to pepper his face with kisses, caressing his jaw softly with her clean hand. All he can do is nod and smile dazedly, not trusting his voice to work after all the screaming. “I’m glad...do you think you can move?” Lucio blinks a few times and lifts a hand to her cheek with some effort, his limbs as heavy as lead from exertion, before nodding again. 

 

Has her skin always been so soft? Her voice so sweet? Her touch so warm? Fuck, he’s getting sappy. Better stop before those words actually make it out. 

 

“You’re amazing, my love…I’m so lucky to have you...” Ah, too late. 

 

Seeing Evelyn’s cheeks redden and hearing her giggle at his words makes the rare moment of vulnerability worth it though, and the press of her lips to his seals the deal, making him think maybe he could afford more of these moments if this is the reward they get him.

 

“I’m happy you think so, darling...because I’m not done with you yet.” There’s that mischievous grin again, full of promises she plans to keep. It makes Lucio’s heartbeat pick up again in anticipation, wondering what she has in mind. “What kind of pet would leave his mistress unattended?” He swallows and watches her move up until her knees are one on each side of his head as she sits on his chest, smiling down at him. “What do you say?” She asks, once again gauging his reaction.

 

Lucio licks his lips, hands shakily coming up to hold onto her thighs before he answers. 

 

“Thanks for the meal.”


End file.
